


Chuck's Castle

by MiHnn



Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Comedy, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-03-03
Updated: 2012-03-03
Packaged: 2017-11-01 01:52:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/350665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiHnn/pseuds/MiHnn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of un-related Chuck drabbles. Gen and het. Canon compliant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chuck's Castle

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt : Romper, Crossdressing, Logical

Chuck loved what he did for a living. Sure, people tried to kill him and once or twice a bullet just barely whizzed past by, but because of the life of spying, he had so many things to thank for. One of them was having an awesome friend. 

“Are we ready to kick some Russian ass?”

Chuck looked up, then blinked. “Um…Morgan?”

“Yeah, buddy?” his best friend asked, distracted, as he tried and failed to do a martial arts move only to successfully knock over some carefully placed documents by Casey. Chuck frowned at the spectacle. Yup, the big, burly, snarling guy was not going to like that. But, for the time being, he decided to put that thought aside so he could concentrate on the issue at hand. 

“That’s a romper.” 

Morgan carefully placed the last few papers on the desk and turned to face him. “What is?”

“What you’re wearing,” Chuck said, his tone meaningfully slow, “is a romper.”

“Psh. Don’t be ridiculous.” He swatted his hand like the idea was preposterous. “Sure it’s kind of soft…”

Chuck nodded. “Uh huh.”

Morgan looked down towards his bare legs. “And short.”

“Uh huh.”

“And pink.” Morgan paused, looking up briefly to add it all together. And just like that, logic struck. “It’s a romper,” he said finally, a small shake of his head to try to hide the embarrassment. 

“Yeah,” Chuck agreed with a sympathetic cringe.

Morgan nodded to himself as he continued to stand in the middle of Castle with Sarah’s romper on. “Should I go change then?”

“Yeah,” Chuck said quickly as he nodded like crazy. “Now would be a good time.”

“Right.” Morgan left immediately, his socked feet practically sliding on the floor. 

Chuck grinned as he went back to the computer programme. Yup, he definitely had awesome friends.


End file.
